1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding toothpaste tubes and, more particularly, to a novel toothpaste holder and dispenser for effectively squeezing a tube between a slide actuator and a sloping wall to forcibly urge a controlled quantity of toothpaste to be discharged from the nozzle of the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice for many years to package toothpaste in a pliable or deformable tube which is manually squeezed to cause the toothpaste to issue from the dispensing nozzle thereof. Although this is a convenient packaging means for storing the toothpaste and for removing the toothpaste from the tube, many problems have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that most persons squeeze the tube between their fingers at the top of the tube and consequently, large amounts of toothpaste remain in pockets at the base of the tube and are never used. Also, there is no effective way to control the discharge other than applying finger grip pressure to the tube during the squeezing thereof. Even if the user rolls the base of the tube towards its nozzle end as usage proceeds, such a rolling method usually rolls over the pockets of toothpaste and does not completely assure the user that all of the toothpaste in the tube has been removed. Consequently, a good quantity of toothpaste which is available to the user is discarded when the tube is thrown away.
Some attempts have been made to provide automatic devices for expelling or discharging toothpaste from a tube which generally involves the principle of using a turn key or clip which is attached at the base of the tube and, upon twisting of the key, the base of the tube rolls toward the discharge end to effect issuance of the toothpaste from the nozzle. Difficulties have been found when employing these devices which stem from the fact that the material of the tube is very soft and pliable and creases, cracks and openings generally occur along the edges of the tube as it is collapsed through which toothpaste issues. This is considerably messy and the cracks or openings widen as the turn key is subsequently used so that the toothpaste issues through these openings rather than through the nozzle.
Other attempts include tube squeezing devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,830,736; 2,841,310 and 2,766,908. These devices include a slide member that is urged against the tube forcing the tube against a rear wall of a housing to expel the tube contents. Disadvantages have been encountered due to the extreme applied loads carried by the slide member and the necessity for the user to push inward and downward simultaneously. These movements can only be judged by feel since the user cannot see the tube and cannot accurately judge how much of the tube contents is remaining or is captured in pockets of the tube.
Therefore, there has been a long standing need to provide a novel toothpaste dispenser that will not rupture the material of the tube and will assure, when actuated, that all of the toothpaste has been progressively moved through the tube and out of the tube through the nozzle.